Donatello's idea
by Red Skippy
Summary: This is a humoristic story about the turtles having a Swedish Christmas.
1. November the 28

Donatellos idea: Chapter 1 

Donatello sat by his computer. As usual. He had sat there for four months! With exception for food, sleep and training times.

When they defeated the Foot clan and their leader Shredder the turtles had nothing to do. Mikey teased Raph who started causing troubles, until Leo forced them to stop. This happened almost every day. Just as often as Donnie sat by his computer. (And now we're back where we started.)

But so, one early Tuesday morning in late November, Donnie had an idea!

He had just done a lot of research on the subject of Christmas, and not just any Christmas. But a _Swedish_ Christmas. He thought that it seemed pretty nice, and it could be fun with some change. He, his brothers and Splinter had still nothing to do, so why not!

He walked away from his computer, for the first time for four months. And gathered the whole family in the kitchen so they could hear about his brilliant idea.

"We are going to celebrate Christmas!" Don shouted out like a four year old.

"Say what?" Mikey asked.

"Christmas Michelangelo," said Leo. "You decorate the whole house in red and green, take in an Christmas tree and decorate that too. And then you wait for a red, fat man to climb down your chimney and he gives the good children presents."

"What do you have against red men?" Raph glared at Leo.

Leo ignored him and turned to Don.

"But then we have at least four big problems Don!

We have no chimney for Santa to climb through.

We don't have any decorations at all.

We don't have a Santa. (Because I don't think the real one would come to a bunch of ninja turtles who kicks butts every day, or at least used to.)

And if, against all odds, he should come, Raph would feel excluded 'cause Santa only gives presents to the good children."

Everyone laughed accept for Raphael who wrestled Leo down. Leo wanted to hear the rest of this so far nice conversation so he didn't fight back.

"I've got the answers to all your questions," Don said.

"1. We're going to have a Swedish Christmas. In Sweden Santa comes through the door.

Lets do it together. Some decoration we buy and some we make!

Santa isn't real, sorry Mikey, one of us have to play Santa. Any volunteers?" He looked out over the audience that consisted of three mutant turtles and one mutant rat.

"I can be Santa!" Splinter said, happy about the fact that his sons at last did something together again. "But I don't know how."

"I can help you!" said Donnie with a smile.

"And 4. We all give each other presents, then it's fair! But you should of course pretend it's from Santa. So what do you think?

"COWABUNGA! This is going to be soooo fun!" Mikey grinned with the happiest smile ever.

"I think it would be interesting to se how it works out," Leonardo said.

"Well why not?" said Raph and wondered if yesterdays fish bones still lay in the garbage, that would be a funny present for Mikey!

"Well I think it's a good idea. But I will meditate on it just to be on the safe side." Master Splinter started to go to his room.

"Well that was surprising," Don said quietly to his brothers.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry Splinter!" said Don a bit embarrassed, before he smiled again.

"But then it's settled. We are going to have a Swedish Christmas!"

Is there going to be a Christmas? The first one for the turtles? But more importantly, is Mikey going to get the fish bones?

You'll get the answers in the rest of Donatellos idea! Please leave a comment


	2. December the 1

Donatello's idea chapter 2 December the 1.

Donatello took the biggest responsibility for the Swedish Christmas thing. After all, it was his idea. Raphael got sent to the surface to look for April, their " key" when it came to shopping. He did this way:

April had just arisen from bed and had a peaceful breakfast. She went to the room where you can't send someone else instead of you. ( The toilette.) When she opened the door she saw a red ninja turtle standing there waiting. He was standing really close to the door and she wasn't used to finding mutant turtles in her bathroom. She screamed to the surprise. Raph didn't start with "Hi". He said:

" I knew it, everyone comes here sooner or later."

" Yes, but when you do, you usually want to be alone!" she countered.

" Thake it easy, I'm just gonna leave this shopping list from Don. He thinks we need all this to create a Swedish Christmas. "

"Does he really need all this stuff?" April said after getting another shock after seeing the length of the list.

" Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger. But if you'll bring the stuff to the lair am sure he'll tell ya." And with that he was gone.

April just sighed and shook her head.

Meanwhile, they had started a real clean up in the lair. Leo cleaned the dojo, while Donatello ran around the lair picking up stuff and putting them in their right place. Mikey were scouring the floor. He put the scouring brushes on his feet and danced around the lair in his attempt to make it clean. Maybe, that wasn't his most brilliant idea because he fell every now and then. The next day, his but hurt like hell. To bad for him, back to the cleaning day.

When Raph entered the lair the first thing he knew was that he had a duster in his hand. His sensei put it there with the lame explanation that his back hurt and he was getting old. He told Rapfael where he had cleaned and then ordered him to do the rest of the house. Before Rapf could complain he was left alone with his duster. Mikey who had learned the technique a lot better skated to his older brother with the words:

"Ey lazy-boy. Don't stand there all day we've got work to do!"

Then he got chased all around the house. Leo was just about to stop them when he himself got stopped. By Donatello.

" No, Leo can't you see that if they chase around a little bit longer, this lair is going to be shiny!"

" You got a point there, didn't think of that."

"Are you finished with the dojo?" Don asked.

" Yes!" The blue turtle answered proudly.

" Good, let's wait for April then. Don said, after he surprisingly saw that he to were finished with his job.

A few hours later, April entered the turtlehouse with all the stuff. She brought Casey to carry all the bags. You could barley see the muscular man behind the mountain of shoppingbags.

The turtles freed him from the stuff he'd been carrying, and Don instructed everyone to put things in it's right place. Earlier that day he'd cleaned the big kitchen, but after April and Caseys arrival the table was filled again. This time with craft things.

April was their teacher, since no one of them rarely used a scissor for example. Don was the best craft worker since he did a lot of cutting and pasting in his technological stuff. Rapf liked working on the Christmas cards. Especially the varnishing, cus there you could get burned.

Mikey was a fast learner and folded figures. You know the ones that hold each others hands. Well he did a lot of them, and soon they filled the most part of the table.

Leo however wasn't good at craftwork at all. He cut his folded figures apart and burnt his fingers on the varnish. This just wasn't his thing.

" And I who thought it was impossible to teach mutant ninja turtles to do craft work.!" April said.

Finally Don Yawned and said:

" Noep, enough for tonight boys and girl. Let's go to bed! We can finish this tomorrow." Leo who had started to improve didn't want to quit. But he had to give in.

Please read and Rewiew!


End file.
